


i'll make this feel like home

by lucasshem



Series: i ain't ever going back to thinking straight [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angel Luke, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Sad, War, soldier ashton, this is cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasshem/pseuds/lucasshem
Summary: Luke helps a confused and upset Ashton to the next stage of his life.





	i'll make this feel like home

Ashton never saw it coming. He knew what war was like, and what the consequences could be, but he still never imagined that he would be one of the unfortunate souls to experience them. He thought he'd be one of the lucky ones. One of the ones who get to return home to their families damaged, but alive, from the hell that is war. But no, he had to be one of the ones who was damned from the start. Life is so unfair, and that's all Ashton could comprehend as he fell to the ground in what seemed like slow motion, all of his greatest memories leading up to this moment flowing out of him like film, surrounding him to the point where he felt like he was being suffocated. His eyes stayed open in shock as he was forced to watch the highlights of his life as if he was watching a movie.

_"Mum, it's not that big of a deal!"_

_"Not that big of a deal?! Ashton, you're practically signing your death wish!" His mum screamed, tears already starting to form as her mind began to think about what could happen to her baby._

_"No I'm not! Signing up for the war doesn't guarantee that I'll die. Lots of people actually come back home alive, and I could be one of them! You always look at the negative things of life rather than the positive, but this time I really need you to think about the positive, okay? I need to do this, I need to serve our country, but I can't do so without you on my side." Ashton retorted in a gentle and calm voice. This time, Ashton's mum couldn't control the tears that began rolling down her cheeks._

_"Oh Ashton!" His mother cried out, choking back a sob as she collected her eldest in her arms securely. "Why must you be so good? You've always been like this, walking around with your heart on your sleeve since the day you were born. Always willing to help others regardless of how they treated you. I know that you think you're doing the right thing by being brave and helping our country in this time of need, and I'm not saying that you aren't, but I just don't want you to get hurt! You're so young, you're only twenty-two, I don't want to lose you! War changes people, son, for better or for worst. You've seen what it's done to your uncle, right? I just don't want that to be you, I couldn't handle it if it was you. I just want you to be safe, and I know I can fulfill that want if you just stayed right here with us, right here where you belong."_

_Ashton just sighed as his mother finished, squeezing her tightly before letting her go. He understood where his mum was coming from, he really did, but this was not a matter of discussion for him._

_"Mum, I love you, I really do, and I just want you to know that I'm not doing this to upset you, I'm doing this because I have to. I have to serve, it's my duty. I am fully aware of what war can do to a person, and I can't promise you that I won't get hurt, but I can promise you that I will come back alive. I'll do it all for you, Lauren and Harry, okay? It'll be a win win situation. I get to go serve and make our country proud, while you get to see me return home safely." Ashton knew that he could never truly promise that he'd return unharmed, but he needed to reassure his mum._

_Ashton's mum just cried harder at his words, knowing that there was no way to convince him not to sign up to become a soldier. She could only hope and pray for her son's safety. She quickly pulled her son back into another tight hug, clinging to him like her life depended on it._

•••

_"Don't do anything stupid." Ashton's mum warned as she bear hugged her son. Today was the day that Ashton would begin his training to become a soldier. They're currently standing in front of the bus, amidst the other doleful families who came to say goodbye._

_"I won't." Ashton chuckled, pulling back from the hug to fondly look down at his mother. He's so grateful that she's here to support him, despite her wanting absolutely nothing to do with the war._

_"Please be careful! I know I've said this a million times already, but war is extremely dangerous. You need to be on alert at all times, okay? Don't slip up, not even for a minute, because that could change your entire life. Hell, it could—it could end your life." His mum whispered out the last part, her eyes becoming dazed as she seemingly thought of a past memory._

_"Hey, hey, hey." Ashton spoke, cupping his mum's face gently with his massive hands, wiping away any tears that fell with his thumbs. Don't think like that, okay? I'll return home, I'll come back to you. I won't slip up, I won't let that happen."_

_That's all Ashton's mum needed to hear as she quickly pulled him back into another hug, this one somehow tighter than the rest. Ashton immediately responded, being the good son that he is, and he began to rub comforting circles on her back._

_They stayed wrapped up in that warm embrace until the bus driver signaled it was time to leave. Ashton's mum squeezed her son even tighter before reluctantly letting him go._

_"Be safe, I love you."_

_Ashton copied her words whole heartedly, before retreating to the bus. Being one of the last people to board, he quickly came to realize that most of the seats were taken. He awkwardly walked down the isle, trying to ignore everyone's judgmental stares. He felt like he was in high school all over again. Finally, he made it to the back of the bus where, luckily, there was an open seat next to a friendly looking dude._

_Ashton silently sat down next to the man, not bothering to open his mouth because he simply didn't know what to say. Also because he wasn't sure if the guy was up for talking. Sure, he had a friendly face, but looks can be deceiving. Ashton learned that the hard way._

_Luckily for him, the man didn't seem to mind striking up a conversation with Ashton._

_"Hello, I'm Calum." The man greeted, offering him a warm smile whilst extending his hand for Ashton to shake._

_Ashton returned the smile, and gladly shook his hand, signaling the start of their friendship._

•••

_Ashton breathed heavily, trying his best to control the air flowing in and out of his lungs as he made his way through the obstacle course. He pushed himself to run harder and faster as he neared the tires. He skillfully hopped his legs in and out of every tire as fast as he could. His body is aching as this is the third time in a row he's gone through this course, but he knows that it'll all be worth it in the end._

_As he made it to the end of the course, he collapsed tiredly to the ground, regaining his breath as best he could._

_"Damn son, are you trying to go for the record or something?" Calum chuckled, causing Ashton to lift his head up slightly to see his friend standing above him with a mixture of amusement and astonishment prominent on his features. Calum is really Ashton's only friend he's made so far at bootcamp, and they're currently half way done with their training. Ashton doesn't mind, though, he's just happy to have Calum._

_"I mean, I might as well at this point." Ashton let out a breathy laugh as Calum proceeded to help him back up to his feet._

_Before Calum could come up with another snarky comment, the horn blared signaling that it's time for lunch._

_"I'll race you there." Calum challenged childishly, smirking over at his friend._

_"You're on." Ashton accepted, despite his aching muscles telling him to stop. The two boys then began to run as fast as they could towards the mess hall, just simply enjoying the slight bit of childish ignorance they got from this meaningless race._

_"Haha, I win again! In your face Cal." Ashton cheered victoriously as he reached the mess hall, with Calum not too far behind._

_"I still don't know how you do it, but I'll beat you one of these days." Calum panted, leaning over to place his hands on his knees so he could catch his breath._

_Ashton just laughed at his friend, soaking up the freedom they had while it lasted._

•••

_"Are you ready?" Calum whispered, looking over at his friend whom he's come to love and admire._

_"As ready as I'll ever be." Ashton whispered back, looking over at Calum whilst trying to maintain a calm composure. This is what he's been training for the past 9 months, but he can't help but feel nervous._

_Today is the day that the pair have been anxiously waiting for. Today is the day that they go to war officially, as in they're actually going to be fighting and defending against real enemies. It's a day that they'll definitely remember for the rest of their lives._

•••

_Gunshots and yells are all that Ashton hears, are all that surrounds Ashton. He sneakily pokes his helmet covered head out from the hole he's in, firing a quick shot towards the direction of his enemies. He can feel the sweat dripping down his face, and he can feel his heart beating rapidly as he quickly moves out of his whole and into one of the many trenches, bullets narrowly missing him._

_"You alright?!" Calum asked him worriedly as Ashton quickly slid down into the trench, joining his friend._

_Ashton couldn't find it in himself to speak properly, so he opted for just nodding his head instead._

_"Grenade!"_

_Both boys quickly started to run in the opposite direction as they heard one of the other soldiers scream. They barely made it out of the trench in time before the weapon exploded. Luckily, neither were hurt, but they didn't have any time to think before another soldier yelled out,_

_"Retreat! Retreat! It's an ambush!"_

_The two men immediately sprinted into action again without much thought, but it was no use. As they started retreating in the opposite direction as safely as they could, several bullets were fired in their direction, all of them missing but one. That one bullet managed to hit Ashton, spearing straight through his chest. Everything was in slow motion for Ashton as he began falling towards the ground._

_Calum looked back to see his best friend fall to the ground, slowly beginning to bleed out to death, but there was nothing he could do besides keep going, and that's what he did._

Ashton choked on air as he caught up to the end, desperately trying to keep breathing and stay alive for his mum. That didn't seem to be working, though, because as soon as he caught up to the end of the "movie," a bright white light flashed, causing Ashton to shut his eyes.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he could suddenly breathe normally again and he wasn't writhing in pain anymore, but he didn't have any time to think about that as he saw an angelic blonde walking straight towards him, seemingly not bothered at all by the chaos surrounding them. Ashton's first instinct was to move the mysterious boy out of harms way, and that's exactly what he did. He quickly got up and tackled the boy to the ground, pushing the two of them into a safe place behind a large rock.

"Are you crazy?! You can't just walk around freely, you'll get hurt!" Ashton screamed, subconsciously straddling him as he stared down at him incredulously.

To his surprise, though, the blonde simply laughed at his warnings.

"Oh Ashton, you always have been such a sweetheart, haven't you? I've always admired that about you, if I'm being honest." The blonde smiled fondly up at the now confused man, not bothered at all by Ashton's fussiness.

"Thank you?" Ashton replied, but it came out as more of a question. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I'm Luke, and let's just say I've been watching you for a while now." Luke smiled up at Ashton again, but this time with a hint of amusement.

"You've been watching me?! What, are you some kind of stalker?" Once again, the blonde laughed at Ashton's words, leaving the man utterly confused because the boy should not be laughing this much when they're on a fucking battle field for Christ's sake!

"I guess you could say that." Luke replied cheekily, to which Ashton just scoffed and rolled off the boy, but still laying low.

"How did you even get here in the first place? We're in the middle of no man's land!" This time, Ashton's question managed to put a tiny grown on there beautiful boy's face, which made Ashton instantly regret his words because he never meant to upset him.

"About that..." Luke started, trailing off at the end to softly bite his lip while he stared over at Ashton with nothing but sorrow in his eyes. "I'm—I'm actually an angel and I'm here to take you home." This time, it was Ashton's turn to laugh incredulously at Luke's words.

"You can't be serious." Ashton retorted dismissively. "Look, kid, I don't know how you got here, or why you're here, but you really need to get out as soon as possible. It's not safe here for you or for me. Matter of fact, I don't know why I'm still laying here taking to you. I should be out their fighting to protect our country with the rest of the soldiers! So, please just stay here and out of sight, and I'll be back as soon as possible to help escort you safely back to camp."

Ashton moved to get up, but was immediately stopped by the blonde who is now frowning softly up at Ashton.

"I can't let you do that, Ashton. I know you're not going to believe me, but you're dead. That's why I've come here, I need to take you home. If—if you want proof, your body is laying right over there." Luke spoke in a soothing voice, whispering out the last part.

Ashton was about to start yelling at the boy, but when he looked over to the spot Luke pointed towards, he did indeed see his blood covered body laying on the ground amongst the many other fallen soldiers.

"W-what?" Ashton whispered out in disbelief, tears quickly swelling up as the realization set in. "How can this be possible?"

"I know it's a lot to take in, but it's really not as bad as it—"

"Shut up, just shut up!" Ashton screamed at Luke, suddenly becoming very angry and upset. "Y-you were all giggly and carefree at first, but you knew! You knew I was dead and that you supposedly came here to 'take me home' but you still decided to try and be funny?! Is my life really that big of a joke to you?"

"What? Of course not!" Luke replied instantly, softly grabbing Ashton's face in his hands as he began to break down. Ashton, of course, tries to remove himself from Luke's touch, but it was no use as Luke is much stronger than he'll ever be.

"Ashy, listen to me," Luke starts, lifting Ashton's face so he can look him directly in his teary eyes. "I never meant to offend you, I was simply trying to create a light hearted atmosphere because that's what you always tried to do when comforting people. I was just trying to give you the news lightly. And before you ask how I know that about you, I've been watching you for quite some time now, like I said. I've watched you grow up from an adorable little boy all they way up until you became the gorgeous man you are now. I know you inside and out, better than I know myself if I'm being honest. I also know how scared and worried you are right now, not for yourself, but for your family. I know that you feel extremely guilty for making that promise to your mum now that you're no longer alive, and I know that you're worried how they'll cope, or if they'll be able to cope. All I can say, though, is that you do not need to worry. They will be okay. Yes, they'll be sad for a while, and they'll never forget, but they'll turn out okay in the end. I can promise you that. I also know that you're thinking about how unfair life is to take you his early on, but to tell you the truth, your whole life has been planned up until this moment. You were meant to die out here on this field, protecting your country."

Ashton stares up at Luke in awe, tears still freely streaming down his face. Luke smiles small down at him, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his forehead before pulling away and stepping back slightly.

"Now, are you ready to go home?" Luke asks, giving Ashton a warm smile as he extends an open hand towards the fallen soldier. Ashton stares at him for a moment before ultimately taking Luke's soft hand in his, squeezing it slightly for comfort. Luke just looks down at him fondly before the two begin to walk hand in hand through all the chaos that's still going on because of the war, towards home.


End file.
